X-Fantasy (cross fantasy)
by MetalSonicReject
Summary: Long ago, a Great Tragedy occurred during an ancient war of Light and Darkness. Now, 30 heroes from different worlds are brought together to fulfill an ancient prophecy and fight an ancient evil. If they fail, everything in existence will be gone forever. (Multiple crossovers included.)


In the beginning, there was nothing; No life, no stars, no thoughts, just the blackness of the void was all there was. That is, until God created the universe. Boom, the Big Bang; space was born and stars and planets came into being. Soon, a planet that supported life was born: Earth Zero. Eventually, under the planet's nurturing environment, mankind was born. From that birth came two kingdoms: a kingdom of Light and a kingdom of Darkness.

Both kingdoms prospered and mankind thrived in a "Golden Age". One day, however, a great tragedy occured: both kings of Light and Dark were assassinated in cold blood. Consumed by grief, anger, and confusion, the two kingdoms formed the Light Legion and Dark Army and went to war with each other. However, shortly after the war started, both kingdoms were wiped out by a force of chaos, a byproduct of the war. It rained death and destruction across the world, mankind at its mercy. But then, a day came when six warriors appeared out of nowhere and rose against the chaos, sealing it away for ages. Thus ended the Golden Age.

Ages passed and mankind was able to recover from the Great Tragedy; however, many oracles and philosophers predicted that the chaos would one day return to finish what it started. However, they also predicted that 30 saviors beyond their realm would stand against the chaos.

...

_A giant gear golem embedded in a rock wall stares at a group of heroes._

"That is why I have been waiting for you, Chosen Ones. I have waited for all of you long before you were even born."

"Welcome to Earth Zero, the 'First World' in existance. You could say it's the ancestor to all of your worlds."

_A smaller group of heroes gaze into a valley filled with a lush forest, a beautiful lake, and mysterious floating islands._

_A dazzling city floats over the ocean in the night like a diamond in the sky._

_A temple with a pair of wing-like structures floats among the clouds, appearing like it's resting on top of them._

"But, do not be fooled by this world's beauty, for evil lurks in its darkest corner."

_A dystopian casino city is seen as thugs prowl the dark streets._

_Four-armed lizardmen dash across an open desert._

_A fire elemental launches lava at a couple of heroes._

"We've always known that this evil would one day return... to finish what it started."

_A man in dark armor cuts down soldiers with his dao blades._

"The heroes before you did their job to seal this evil... now it's your job to finish it. You are the only ones with the strength to do so."

_A mural depicting six warriors of red, green, blue, orange, black, and white going against a black and white blob and sealing it._

"I won't lie to you, you will be risking your very lives."

"You will be up against forces you never thought would be this powerful."

_A couple heroes are having a hard time facing a water elemental._

"This journey will put you to your very limit."

"If you fail..."

_The man in dark armor slowly changes into a giant monster..._

"Everyone and everything and you know will be gone..."

_And roars._

"Forever."

...

Sora: "Great, no pressure..."

Natsu: "Oh come on! We can take 'em easily! Right Happy?"

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Sonic: "Totally! Kick apocolypic behind is part of my daily routine!"

Luffy: "Right! Now let's go kick this evil's ass!"

Mario: "Let's-a go!"

Luigi: "Oh no!"

Ben: "Whatever. It is SO Hero Time!"

...

_MetalSonicReject presents..._

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Fairy Tail**

**One Piece**

**Ben 10**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Super Mario**

_And_

**Original Character "Makeshift"**

_In..._

**X-Fantasy (cross fan•ta•sy)**

...

An mysterious figure wearing a black and white cloak and mask slowly walks towards the audience.

* * *

**Guess what people? I'm back! I know it's been a long time, but I had to handle stuff in life, and now that I'm back, I can write my stories again. And I'm going to start with this project that I have been planning for a couple years. **

**Now, I've been reading a lot of other people's fanfics. I like them a lot and I'm glad that the authors are still working on them (Gakuto, Ultimate10, etc.). They really motivated me to write my ultimate fanfic project, X-Fantasy. Now keep in mind, it's been a long time since I've written anything, so I'm going to be a little rusty in my writing. Don't be afraid to point out any grammatical errors or give out advice for my story. Just don't go being a jerk and flame me for... whatever it is you flame people for.**

**Anyway, I currently working on the prologue, which I must admit took me almost a year to work on. Hopefully, it'll be up within a week or two, so I hope you will get excited for my ultimate crossover fanfic! **

**Write a review and tell me what you think of this trailer. It was inspired by one of Bungie's _Destiny_ trailers. **


End file.
